Harry Potter and the Demigods
by DannyKallin
Summary: When the Demigods have to leave Camp Half Blood to got to Hogwarts - protecting Harry Potter is their quest. Harry's sixth year is retold with Umbridge's return and Dumbledore's death.
1. The Demigods Welcoming

**_The retelling of Harry's sixth year_**

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE DEMIGODS**

Contents

Chapter 1 – The Demigods Welcoming  
Chapter 2 – Hats and Wands  
Chapter 3 – Leo's Tormented  
Chapter 4 – Umbridge Returns  
Chapter 5 – Hogsmede  
Chapter 6 – Butterbeer and Firewhiskey  
Chapter 7 – Shopping in Snow  
Chapter 8 – The Burrow's Downfall  
Chapter 9 – Percy and Quidditch  
Chapter 10 – The Toad Fight  
Chapter 11 – Dumbledore's Words  
Chapter 12 – Dakota and Reyna  
Chapter 13 – Octavius Not Victorious  
Chapter 14 – Snape's Punishment  
Chapter 15 – The Worst Goodbye  
Chapter 16 – Sirius's Burial  
Chapter 17 – Back to The Dursleys

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **THE DEMIGODS WELCOMING**

King's Cross Station gleamed its welcoming grin at Harry as he left the Dursleys and headed to platform 9 3/4. Harry, having already been to Diagon Alley, was carrying a very heavy trunk.  
'Harry!' a familiar voice called out, it was Ron Weasley, his best friend.  
'Ron, how are you?' Harry greeted him. 'Oh, hello Mrs Weasley.'  
'Harry, dear,'  
'Do ya' want a free sample of U-NO-POO?' asked Fred and George simultaneously.  
'OK!' Harry was overwhelmed by this welcoming.  
'Wotcher, Harry,' Tonks was there. 'I'm your guard.'  
'Hey, Tonks – oh hi Hermione,' Harry dashed off to Hermione.  
'Look at this,' She pointed at the Daily Prophet in excitement.

 _DEMIGOD DRAMA_

 _At the dawn of October, this year, a quest containing five demigods are coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Travis Stroll, Connor Stroll and their leader Chiron. They are here to observe our…_

'Demigods?' Harry looked muddled.  
'Sons of the Greek gods,' Hermione replied.  
'Ah!'  
'Hey Ron,' She gestured. And they all walked together, through the wall, onto the platform.  
'Goodbye!' Harry said to everyone. Ginny had just pushed past him to wish off Tonks.  
'Better hurry up,' said Mr Weasley in response to the train whistling.  
'Thanks,' Harry said. He entered the train and found the an empty cabin.  
'In here, Hermione!'  
'Sorry Harry, Ron and I've got prefect duty,'  
'Oh,' Harry was disheartened. He found a compartment and put his feet up.  
'Can I join you?' It was Luna.  
'Sure,'  
'And me,' Neville came in, grinning.  
'What are you so happy about?' Harry and Luna both asked.  
'My pygmy puff has got babies,'  
'Oh Neville, that's great!' said Harry, wondering how pygmy puffs could breed.  
'The Quibbler's doing well,' Luna beamed at Harry and talk seized after that for a while.  
'Lunch! Chocolate Frogs! Butterbeer! Anyone for lunch!?' The lunch lady shouted, sternly.  
'I'll have this, that and the other,' said Harry, pointing at an assortment of things. The train continued along the tracks until sunset where it screeched to a halt.  
'What's going on,' asked Neville.  
'A nargle attack, probably,' said Loony Luna.  
'Dementors?' probed Ginny, who had just entered the compartment. 'Dean was annoying me.' She added to Harry's inquisitive look.  
'Ouch!' screamed an American voice. 'Watch it Annabeth.' And on that not, twelve demigods appeared.  
'Introductions?' asked a boy with greasy hair and green eyes.  
'Give 'em a chance,' said a blonde haired girl. But Harry had already introduced Ginny, Neville, Luna and himself. So the boy with green eyes began: 'Percy, Annabeth (He pointed at the blonde girl), Hazel, Frank, Nico, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Travis, Connor and Chiron,'  
'A horse man?' shouted Harry.  
'A centaur,' replied Annabeth, just then Hermione entered the room, with Ron, of course. They were arguing about the confundus charm: 'It was – Harry it was, wasn't it,' Hermione was saying, sternly.  
'Er, was what?' Harry replied, awkwardly.  
'The stupid charm was useful in the Hall of Prophecy, last year,'  
'It was?'  
'Yes, Harry, you stupid brat!'  
'Alright Hermione, calm down,' The demigods were laughing like crazy.  
'Oh, hello, demigods – why so many?' Hermione had taken a deep breath. 'The Prophet got it wrong!'  
'The Prophet?' asked all the demigods simultaneously. 'Jinx!'  
'The Daily Prophet is a wizarding newspaper,' Hermione lectured. 'Anyway, better get your robes on, we'll be there in an hour.' So the demigods and wizards got their robes on but they were stopped. A boy with blonde hair and to baboon-like cronies.  
'Malfoy!' said Ron, Harry and Hermione angrily.  
'Malfoy?' asked the demigods.  
'That's me,' Malfoy smirked. 'Draco Malfoy, and my cronies Crabbe and Goyle.'  
'And your cronies Fat Baboon One and Fat Baboon Two!' mimicked Leo.  
'Leo!' said Piper, hardheartedly.  
'Just saying, you barking up the wrong tree,' And Malfoy left with a quick mutter of: 'Mudblood.'


	2. Hats and Wands

**CHAPTER 2  
HATS AND WANDS**

The train pulled into Hogsmede Station in a great clutter.  
'Finally,' groaned Percy.  
'Where's Hagrid?' pointed out Hermione.  
'Hagrid?' Thalia, Piper and Annabeth queried.  
'This half-giant that teaches us Care Of Magical Creatures,' Hermione answered.  
'It's Grubbly-Plank!' remarked Harry. The demigods sniggered. They all walked off the train to these carriages drawn by Thestrals.  
'Luna, can we sit here?' asked Ron, politely.  
'Of course, although there is rather a lot of Nargles on this carriage,' Luna was looking through some plastic glasses. The journey to Hogwarts was cold and drizzly, Percy, Jason and Thalia loved it, Leo, Piper and Annabeth hated it. Two hog's heads stood on a colossal gate. A double Oak door towered ahead of them opening into the castle of Hogwarts. Through an entrance hall stood a ginormous dining room.  
'Americans and Potter, this way,' ushered a witch with a black pointed hat and a silver travelling cloak. 'Potter, I want you to take care of them like they will take care of you.' Harry went out into the dining hall (The Great Hall) to await the four house tables for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. On a mahogany stool sat a frail hat with a mouth-like fold on the edge of it. Shiny, golden plates assembled on the extensive tables accompanied by stainless steel drinking cups. Foodless bowls were placed pending for their food to arrive and to be served from. Finally the demigods arrived and the sorting began.  
'First years to the front, please!' boomed Professor McGonagall at a first year who was chatting to a Hufflepuff student. 'Aden Joshua,' she called and the boy had just been told off trembled onto the stool. He put the hat on slowly.  
' _Brave, but intelligent to, hmmm – better be GRYFFINDOR,'_ Harry and the rest of Gryffindor house cheered, as Joshua gave a sigh of relief.  
'Bach, Zackary,' Professor McGonagall called. A tall boy for eleven walked over to the hat.  
' _Loyal to his friends and to his enemies but fairly stupid. Scared of beds but not evil, better be HUFFLEPUFF,'_ And an embarrassed Zackary went along to the Hufflepuff table.  
'Linda Gordons,'  
' _Easy this one, Better be Ravenclaw,'_ And the sorting went on until Dumbledore stood up. 'Now for the second part of the sorting, Americans step down,' The demigods ran down to the hat, giving death glares at anyone who looked at them.  
'Chase, Annabeth,' Annabeth went to the hat and gave it a death glare.  
' _Clever, brave, loyal and a bit cruel – this is a hard choice, but I decree – RAVENCLAW!'_ Annabeth tried to hold back her tears, but then I thought occurred to her.  
'Hat,'  
 _'Yes!'  
_ 'Well, can I be in Gryffindor,'  
' _Alright, better be GRYFFINDOR!'_ And Annabeth went back, pleased with herself.  
'Di Angelo, Nicolas,' Nico wore the hat.  
' _Dark, but cunning and brave – I shall look no further, better be GRYFFINDOR!'_  
Thalia and Jason both got Gryffindor. _  
_'Jackson, Perseus,'  
' _Obviously GRYFFINDOR!'_ The hat was barely on his head.  
'Lévesque, Hazel,' Hazel shuddered but took the hat like a man.  
' _Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, GRYFFINDOR!'_ Hazel's ears were ringing at the vociferous shout of the hat.  
It was all but Leo who got Gryffindor, poor Leo ended up with Ravenclaw. When everybody was sitting back down, the demigods earned a surprise – they're very own wands. Even Leo was pleased!  
'Now food!' sounded Dumbledore. 'I believe the house-elves have made us some American food as well.' Sure enough alongside Chili Con Carnie, Spaghetti and Meatballs and Fish and Chips came an assortment of Burgers, Hot Dogs and _Coffee?_ Dinner equals delicious and then came desert: Treacle Tart, Sticky Toffee Pudding and Ice-Cream.  
'Heaven,' said Percy. 'On earth.' After an hour of excessive eating, Dumbledore stood up, consequently everybody's ears were put on alert.  
'As usual the Forbidden Forest is indeed _forbidden_ and Filch wants to add fanged Frisbees and pet lizards to the list of banned items,' Parvati Patil sniggered. ' Potions will now be taken by Professor Slughorn and Professor Snape will take Defence Against the Dark Arts.' The Slytherins applauded, Harry gasped. 'Now toodaloo and off to bed.' There was a great clutter of noise as the wizards, demigods and professors scrambled out of the Great Hall to their awaiting beds. Leo parting with the demigods, frowning.  
'Bye Piper,' he murmured. The Fat Lady stood before the Gryffindors and each and every bed was slowly but surely filled.


	3. Leo's Tormented

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **LEO'S TORMENTED**

Harry woke up to a grim, wet, drizzly Monday. Potions being first on the list of lessons he headed down stairs for breakfast.  
'Morning Harry,' called Colin Creevey over his magazine. Harry ignored him and headed through the Fat Lady and into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
'Leo – Mr. Brainy more like – the sorting hat thought you were a wimp!' Draco Malfoy was guffawing at Leo's sensitivity.  
'Oi! Malfoy,' Harry shouted. 'At least Leo isn't filth, like you.' Malfoy looked crestfallen and headed back to the Slytherin table. But Leo's luck wasn't pressing his way, as tormenting began throughout the Slytherins, even Percy had a laugh – welcoming a painful slap on his face by: well you know who by. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't thinking about the demigods much although he did make joke that Hermione should form a society called DUP (Demigods Under Protection) as a follow up to SPEW. Snape hosting Defence Against the Dark Arts made matters even worst as Non-Verbal Spells were now on the agenda. By Friday Harry, Ron and Hermione were nearly dead of Trelawney, Snape and Malfoy perturbing Leo.

'Hogsmede, next week!' came Ron's voice in the common from on Saturday night. They were doing Snape's essay on the Unforgivable Curses (which for once, in Harry's case, didn't require Hermione's help) but Ron was dawdling and he achieved this by staring at the notice board. 'Hey! Look, feast on Wednesday night to welcome a toad.' Ron chuckled, ridiculed by this notice.  
'A toad?' asked Harry, as if questioning his hearing.  
'Maybe some Care of Magical Creatures project,' said Hermione. Percy and Annabeth were leading the demigods – minus Leo and Thalia – into the common room.  
'Oh, hi Harry,' said Annabeth vaguely, Harry was reminded of Luna.  
'Percy, wanna play Exploding Snap,' jumped Ron, totally ignoring Annabeth.  
'Sure!' and Ron and Percy were occupied, Hermione and Annabeth went to the library which left Piper, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Nico; The Strolls were pranking Fred and George. They decided to show off their talents to a bewildered Harry. Piper charmspeaked Ron to lose his game of Exploding Snap to seventy-five swear words of reply. Frank turned into a beetle, lion and toad like, Harry thought, an Animagus. Hazel found a necklace from three-hundred feet under Hogwarts. Jason summoned some lightning and Nico shadow travelled. Thalia was sick and was in Madame Pomfrey's hospital. But Saturday was dull and Sunday was boring apart from a check-up from Chiron who said he'll be going back until the end of the year.

 **SORRY CHAPTER'S SHORT, JUST COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH FOR IT!**

 **QUESTION: SHOULD UMBRIDGE, WHEN SHE COMES BACK, BE DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER OR A DIFFERENT TEACHER?**


End file.
